Anti-Monitor (Arrowverse)
The Anti-Monitor is the overarching antagonist of the Pre-Crisis Arc in Arrow Season 8, The Flash Season 6, and Supergirl Season 5, and the main antagonist of the 2019 Arrowverse crossover, Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Anti-Monitor is a cosmic being of supreme power and malevolence that wants to destroy the Multiverse and all life in it by any means necessary. He is opposed by his benevolent counterpart, the Monitor. He is portrayed by LaMonica Garrett, who also portrayed the Monitor in the same franchise. Biography Early Life During the multiverse’s creation, the Anti-Monitor came to be born into existence with his benevolent counterpart, the Monitor, to which, he began to terrorize the multiverse. At some point, he found the Shadow Demon army and became their master. When the threat of the Anti-Monitor became apparent, the Anti-Monitor was confined to a prison by unknown means, until he was unintentionally freed by Harrison Nash Wells, also known as Pariah. After he was freed, he unleashed a wave of antimatter all across the multiverse that destroyed Earth 2, Earth 89, Earth 66, Earth 9, and Earth X. Crisis of 2019 After an antimatter signature was detected on Earth 38, the heroes were gathered there to stop him, so the Anti-Monitor sent the Shadow Demons to stop them from interfering. Even though the heroes failed to stop the Anti-Monitor and the Shadow Demons from destroying Earth 38, they managed to save half of all life on their Earth, but at a cost, Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow, was killed in the process, only to be revived later. Sometime later, the Anti-Monitor communicated with Lyla Michaels, also known as Harbinger, through unknown means and, despite her pleas to stop, he forcibly summoned her to his lair. Once she arrived, the Anti-Monitor introduced himself, while revealing that the worlds were falling under his power and every death allowed for him to steal more power from his counterpart, and the Anti-Monitor demanded Harbinger's cooperation and proclaimed that there was work to be done. Personality To Be Added List of Victims *Residents of Earth 2 **Adrian Chase/The Hood **Barry Allen **“Barry Allen's Father” **“Barry Allen's Mother” **Beyoncé Knowles **Bruce **Bruce Wayne **“Caitlin Snow's Mother” **Damien Darhk **Diana **Dinah Drake **Eddie **Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master **Felicity Smoak **Floyd Lawton **Hal **Harrison “Harry” Wells **Henry Hewitt **Iris West-Allen **“Iris West's Grandfather” **James Zolomon **Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick **Jinn Pierce **“Laurel Lance's Sister” **“Laurel Lance's Sister's Child” **Malcolm Merlyn **Moira Queen **Rene Ramirez **Robert Queen/The Arrow **Singh **Snart **Solovar **Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer **Walter **Numerous Unnamed Earth 2 Central City Residents **Numerous Unnamed Earth 2 Gorilla City Residents **Numerous Unnamed Earth 2 Starling City Residents **Numerous Unnamed People *Residents of Earth 38 **Alura Zor-El **Numerous Unnamed Earth 38 Argo City Residents **Numerous Unnamed Humans **Numerous Unnamed Aliens *Residents of Earth 9 **Hank Hall/Hawk **Jason Todd/Robin **Numerous Unnamed Earth 9 San Francisco Residents *Residents of Earth 66 **Dick Grayson **Numerous Unnamed Earth 66 Gotham City Residents *Residents of Earth 89 **Batman **Joker **Alexander Knox **Numerous Unnamed Earth 89 Gotham City Residents *Residents of Earth X **Ray Terrill/The Ray **Numerous Unnamed People *Residents of an Unnamed Earth **Jennifer Pierce/Lightning **Anissa Pierce/Thunder/Black Bird **Lynn Stewart **Peter Gambi **Tobias Whale **Percy Odell **Numerous Unnamed Freeland Residents Trivia To Be Added Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Batwoman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Enigmatic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Force of Nature Category:Energy Beings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Successful Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vandals Category:The Heavy Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Death Gods